Kaburagi Koji
Summary Kaburagi Koji, also known as the Medicine Man, is an affiliated Kengan fighter that represents Koyama Mart, Inc. Whenever he fights, his primary outcome is to eliminate potentially dangerous fighters, thus Kaburagi is known as the "fighter who hunts fighters". Kaburagi understands the limits of his own powers and thus finds immense gratification in bringing down superior fighters using his underhanded tactics. He finds pride in his ability to conceal debilitating substances and 'weapons' from the unsuspecting eyes of the referee and audience, boldly sticking to his "path of perversion". However, Kaburagi is a coward who will cry uncle when his plans do not come to fruition. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-A Name: Kaburagi Koji, Medicine Man, Pig Origin: Kengan Ashura Gender: Male Age: 45 Classification: Human, Fighter for Koyama Mart Inc., Fighter Hunter Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Capable Brawler, Unconventional Weapon User, Preparation, Sound Manipulation (Has special device that produces a sound with specific frequency, producing indescribable pain), Stealth Mastery, Vehicular Mastery (Skilled at driving submarines), Poison Manipulation (His fists are dripping with special type of poison, causing damage to person's eyesight when hit), Underwater Breathing (Type 3), Natural Weaponry (Capable of firing his broken teeth like a bullet), Pressure Point Strikes (Capable of attacking the opponent's cervical vertebrae with a needle, causing devastating damage that may result to immediate death) and Status Effect Inducement (Knocked out a guard with bubbles in his mouth, though the method is unknown) Attack Potency: Small Building level+ (Made Ohma bleed from his punches and defeated several Guardians and they gave Hajime and rest of the Annihilation Tournament fighters a hard time) Speed: Hypersonic (Capable of reacting to Ohma's movements) Lifting Strength: Peak Human Striking Strength: Small Building Class+ (Damaged Ohma with his punches) Durability: Small Building level+ (Took hits from Ohma) Stamina: Very high. Able to fight while having injuries and able to fight multiple Guardians while protecting the CEOs. Range: Standard melee range normally. Tens of meters with Equipments. Standard Equipment: Speakers, Needles, ballbearings and more. Intelligence: Above Average. Managed to trick Hayami to betray him and protect the CEOs during his Coup. Has extensive knowledge on medicine and sound technology. Weaknesses: Kaburagi is extremely cowardly and cry for his uncle when his plan doesn't go out on his way. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Hidden Weapons Specialist:' Despite never having been caught in the act, Kaburagi is known to use underhanded tactics and hidden weapons to incapacitate his opponents, with his forte lying in his ability to "cheat"; this has earned him the moniker "fighter who hunts fighters". Against Tokita Ohma, he used a combination of the Mosquito to distract Ohma's auditory capabilities and his poison-laced hands to severely impair Ohma's vision. However, Kaburagi's most fearsome hidden weapon is a small needle that he carefully conceals under the skin of his left wrist; using it, Kaburagi aims to stab his target's cervical vertebrae in order to instantly knock his opponent out. Kaburagi is even willing to use his own teeth as makeshift projectiles. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Humans Category:Kenganverse Category:Adults Category:Antagonists Category:Hunters Category:Martial Artists Category:Brawlers Category:Thrown Weapon Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Needle Users Category:Preparation Users Category:Sound Users Category:Pain Users Category:Stealth Masters Category:Vehicular Masters Category:Poison Users Category:Perception Users Category:Underwater Breathing Users Category:Natural Weaponry Users Category:Pressure Point Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Tier 9